


Onix

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Paradox, Temporal Paradox
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Hay una joya que disfraza la vida eterna, a cambio de tu realidad...."En la oscuridad de una fría noche, un ladrón se encontraba perdido sosteniendo una joya de un rojo carmín, dando por finalizada la función[...] "
Kudos: 5





	Onix

_Hay una joya que disfraza la vida eterna, a cambio de tu realidad._

_..._

" _En la oscuridad de una fría noche, un ladrón se encontraba perdido sosteniendo una joya de un rojo carmín, dando por finalizada la función_ _[...] "_

Akako miró nuevamente las llamas agitándose desesperadamente. Apretó los labios con fuerza para luego indicarle a Lucifer, entre gritos, que ya no requería de sus servicios. Una vez se quedó sola en las penumbras de la habitación, se centró en la frase que había soltado el demonio.

Debería estar bien ¿no? Kaito conseguiría la joya por fin, no tendría que mentirle más a Aoko, no correría más de la policía, y ella no estaría más a la expectativa de perderlo. Sacudió su cabeza con insistencia para luego salir de la habitación.

No se preocuparía por ese mocoso, si se iba a morir ella no podría hacer nada. No era obligación de ella salvarlo, por mucho que su subconsciente pensara lo contrario.

Llegó a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse, aún sin dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería hoy, ¿Por fin Kaito daría con la joya?. Suspiró, resignada a que no evitaría sus nervios ante ese hecho, lo que sea que haría Kaito esa noche, evitándolo o no, igual Kaito no le haría caso.

...

En el transcurso de la mañana Akako estuvo ansiosa, no dejaba de desviar la mirada del profesor hacia Kaito, necesitaba que ya fuese la hora del almuerzo para poder entablar una conversación con el chico sin tener a Aoko, o a alguien más merodeando entre ellos.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, la campana del receso había dado comienzo. Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos grupos de amigos comenzando a charlar entre ellos, mientras, Akako se acercó sigilosamente, cogiendo el brazo de Kaito para jalarlo fuera del aula. En el pasillo, la bruja comenzó a arrastrar al mago escaleras abajo para dirigirse a las afueras del instituto. Una vez ahí, lo soltó.

—Espera Akako, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?— preguntó Kaito sobando su muñeca, rodó los ojos para encarar a la mujer, esperando que hablara.

— No quiero que vayas al atraco de hoy— Soltó sin más, viendo como Kaito fruncía el ceño.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Akako?—se quejó Kaito, claramente ya fastidiado por las paranoias de la mujer.

Akako frunció el ceño claramente molesta; estaba cansada de escuchar la misma frase de Kaito negando lo obvio. Al principio le parecía gracioso escucharlo negar la realidad, pero en este momento sólo le provocaba un odio ferviente a las niñerías del mago. Tan iluso como un niño.

— Deja de actuar como un idiota ante lo obvio, no asistas al atraco de esta noche, Kaito… Las cosas no saldrán bien— murmuró incómoda mientras removía sus manos tras su espalda. No podía darle más información aunque quisiera, la predicción no había dado detalles; así que solo esperaba que Kaito por una vez le hiciera caso.

Kaito se quedó un rato mirando a la chica, para luego negar suavemente.—No dejaré de asistir al atraco de esta noche, va a estar KID después de todo; y aún si fuese Kaitou KID, no permitiré que me atrapen Akako.— indicó girando sobre sus talones para regresar al aula.

Akako miró al chico irse. Llevó una mano a su rostro pensado qué hacer. Kaito no la iba a escuchar, y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo sacar al otro intacto de esta predicción. Por otra parte, podría permitirse dejar que Kaito resolviera sus asuntos él solo, si tanto se creía con suerte, podría ver que tanto le duraba la misma.

Esperaba que kaito tuviese mucha suerte.

…

Una vez que la última campana, anunciando el fin de la jornada académica, sonó, Kaito agarró su bolso ignorando el parloteo de Aoko a lo lejos; no tenía tiempo para lidiar hoy con la chica, demasiadas cosas por hacer y ya eran las siete de la noche, Jii lo estaba esperando para terminar los preparativos de esa noche y quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Había mandado la carta de atraco a la policía una vez terminó de inspeccionar el museo central de Beika unos días antes del viernes, ya que tendría una exhibición de las joyas danesas más codiciadas del mundo, entre estas la joya Pandora onix. Kaito al momento en que leyó la inscripción por internet se emocionó, ignorando el golpeteo de su mente indicando que no valdría la pena, que seguramente no era la correcta, el nombre era asquerosamente obvio como para caer en el engaño.

Aun así no perdía nada con intentar, la historia de la joya parecía llamativa. El onix Pandora; partiendo de la gema Onix, f _ue creada de la uña de afrodita, que se partió por culpa de una flecha lanzada por su hijo Eros. Los trozos de la uña cayeron en la tierra, que al tiempo, se fueron convirtiendo en piedra, ya que al ser una extensión del cuerpo de un inmortal esta estaría vagando por toda la eternidad sin destruirse, aunque esa solo era una parte de la verdad, otros mencionaban que esta traía desgracias y desolación a la tierra, y por ende a todo aquel que la obtuviera ...La piedra de onix fue tan llamativa, que se le atribuía a que todo aquel que la porte tendrá el poder de vivir por la eternidad, a cambio de_ _[...] (1)_

La inscripción dejaba una parte inconclusa, aunque no causó preocupación a Kaito, más bien lo ponía más ansioso y curioso. El plan del atraco, con o sin la información completa, lo realizaría hasta el final. Cuando llegó al museo, ya Jii lo estaba esperando en la zona de los baños, el adolescente tomó la ropa que le ofrecía el anciano, y comenzó a prepararse.

— Lamento la tardanza Jii, estuve acomodando unas cosas con Aoko, y sabes cómo se pone cuando no le prestó atención, de hecho, la escuché gritando mientras me alejaba de la escuela.— mencionó mientras se comenzaba a desvestir para colocarse la ropa de oficial. Jii pareció reír ante esto para luego pasarle los códigos de accesos de la alarmas del edificio.

— Solo espero que esté listo para esto, joven maestro, no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo salga mal hoy.— murmuró — Hay tres salidas de emergencia como bien sabe, aunque están resguardadas por una cierta cantidad de oficiales y la única vía de escape será por la azotea. Ya acomodé la tela desgastada del ala delta, así que por favor, tenga más cuidado a la hora de realizar acrobacias descabelladas, no sé lo que haría si algo le pasara.

— Tranquilo Jii, siempre salgo ileso de las cosas, no es como si algo malo fuese a pasar esta vez— indicó sonriente colocándose los lentes para luego abrocharse el chaleco con el símbolo de la policía. — el atraco dará comienzo a partir de las nueve de la noche así que no te preocupes.

— Espero tenga razón joven maestro, últimamente ha resultado ser un imán para las desgracias… Son las ocho y cuarenta de la noche, así que se tardó una hora y cuarenta minutos joven maestro.

— Que poca fe tienes en mi, Jii, aún así llegué a tiempo— comentó entre risas el adolescente saliendo del baño — Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Cuando cruzó el pasillo se topó con los oficiales de turno, uno a cada esquina de las habitaciones en un intento por no dejar ninguna parte del edificio sin inspeccionar, Kaito alzó un ceja divertido, aún con ello saldría ileso de ese museo, solo debería evitar a cualquiera cerca de la joya de esa noche.

_Ocho con cuarenta y dos_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras para ver si había algún cambio desde la última vez que vino a revisar todo. Aunque al parecer todo seguía igual, los mismos guardias que había escuchado al viejo Nakamori mencionar dispersos entre las diferentes exhibiciones danesas.

— Mocoso, ¿qué haces aquí?¿no deberías estar protegiendo la joya Onix de Pandora? — gruñó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que el oficial saltara de los nervios.

— L-lo siento..— jadeó sorprendido mientras giraba el rostro para ver al hombre tras él. Al recibir el grito molesto de Nakamori salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del piso hasta llegar a la joya.

Llevó una mano a su bolsillo apretando la falsificación de la joya entre sus dedos. Hoy seguramente daría fin con la persecución de esa asquerosa gema y podría deshacerse de tantas máscaras.

Volvería a ser un chico normal, sin estar huyendo de la ley, y sin mentir a Aoko.

—¿Qué tanto ves la joya, Kuroba?— murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Kaito giró la cabeza para toparse con un rubio inglés revisando su reloj mientras se paraba frente a él.

—¿Kuroba?, ¿de qué habla joven? mi nombre es Shinji Tachibana, no conozco a ningún Kuroba.

— Dejé un transmisor en tu uniforme escolar cuando estabas almorzando con Aoko, luego, te seguí al baño y vi cuando te cambiabas. Así que básicamente se dónde estás. No pensaba venir al atraco, pero Akako me indicó que estuviera al pendiente de ti por si algo ocurría.

El guardia se desinfló, resignado a que no podía hacer mucho si el británico había implantado eso en alguna parte de su cuerpo. ¿Y desde cuando esos dos se hablaban tanto a sus espaldas? debía estar más al pendiente de sus compañeros de clases.

— Bueno Hakuba; ya que al parecer me descubriste, ¿podrías dejarme en paz y permitirme hacer mi trabajo, o piensas arrestarme? — Hakuba alzó la ceja ante el comentario del mago mientras revisaba su teléfono para luego guardarlo.

— Akako no quiere que atrapes la joya, ¿por qué tu empeño en agarrarla?— Hakuba ignoró la última pregunta del chico, hace bastante que había perdido las ganas de atraparlo, y más cuando en el último minuto este parecía derretirse entre sus manos sin siquiera poder hacer algo.

— No es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas, cogeré la joya— indicó molesto.

— Faltan tres minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos para que dé inicio tu robo, espero que seas más listo que esto Kuroba.—

Kaito le observó desaparecer entre la multitud de civiles y policías, para luego quedarse solo en el resguardo de aquella habitación.

...

Los chillidos y gritos de La Unidad de Trabajo de KID se esparcieron por todo el museo. KID reía descontrolado mientras subía las escaleras dejando atrás a los oficiales. Como siempre, había logrado salir ileso de las avalanchas de guardias que se aglomeraban en el suelo por culpa de las trampas, dando por finalizado su espectáculo entre los aplausos de los civiles emocionados. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la azotea, la abrió con fuerza dando zancadas hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio respirando con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por los saltos de esa noche.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento se fijó en la puerta del edificio, tenía mínimo 10 minutos antes de que llegaran los oficiales a la azotea. Giró su rostro al cielo observando la luna llena, era ahora o nunca, ya se estaba agotando de todo esto y más valía que fuese la correcta. Alzó el anillo de Pandora hacia la luz de la luna esperando un tiempo hasta que esta reflejara lo que tanto deseaba. Ansioso, sus labios se apretaron hasta el punto de hacer una línea recta de frustración.

—Otra vez no— gimió frustrado, no lograba ver se iba a dar por vencido la piedra negra comenzó a emitir un brillo de color rojo en su interior.

La había encontrado, al fin había dado con Pandora.

Sonrió entusiasmado, al fin tenía la piedra que tantas molestias les habían causado a él y a su padre. Acercó el anillo a su rostro para proceder a quitar la joya. Mientras, sacó de entre su saco un alicate para retirarla del metal, cuando logró separar la gema del anillo, esta comenzó a brillar con fuerza haciendo que Kaito cerrara los ojos.

Se sentía mareado, su estómago se revolvió incómodo para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

…

—¡ugh!— jadeó con fuerza llevándose una mano al pecho para respirar. Miró a su alrededor, ¿era de día? ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a su casa? No lo recordaba... Se quedó un rato mirando la ventana para luego bajarla a la cama, era diferente, ¿sábanas con estampados de conejos? alzó una ceja para luego mirar alarmado sus manos, mucho más pequeñas _¿Qué demonios?_

— Kaito, ya es hora de levantarse, tu madre está preparando algunas cosas que te encantaran—

Esa voz…

— ¿Papá?— jadeó Kaito con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Quién más va a ser, Kaito? — dijo entre risas el mayor.

" _...En la silenciosa oscuridad, una sombra comienza a aplaudir,_

_**Maravillosa actuación has realizado esta noche...** _

_**¿Y si volvemos a empezar? ¿ cuánto aguantas hasta caer en la locura? tienes cuatro opciones... una es la correcta** _

_**tic** _

_**tac** _

_**tic** _

_**tac** _

_**...el tiempo se agota [...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> joya Onix Pandora: Se dice que fue creada desde los volcanes, sin las desdichas de la muerte. Todo aquel que la porte tendrá el poder de la vida eterna a cambio de vivir en un bucle de desgracia y dolor...La piedra existe, solo modifiqué un poco para esto.


End file.
